


Рассвет в лиловых тонах

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mystic, Pre-Slash, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: По мотивам заявки: Рокэ при всех держит морду кирпичом, поливает грязью Окделла, а сам втихаря страдает и под благовидным предлогом сваливает искать оруженосца.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 24





	Рассвет в лиловых тонах

**Author's Note:**

> Использована адаптированная цитата из второго «Рассвета», много авторских фанонов, в некотором роде миррорверс.

— Эпинэ, — велел Алва, — идите-ка вы с Рамоном вперед, мне нужно побеседовать со старым знакомым.

— С кем? — растерялся Робер. — Тут же никого нет.

— С котом, и это очень важно.

— С котом?! 

— Не удивляйтесь. Кошки с рождения понимают кэналлийский.

— Полезли, — Салиган уже зажигал фонарь, — подслушать все равно не выйдет.

Рокэ смотрел им вслед, пока две черные тени не скрылись за поворотом лестницы. Пока грязно-желтый отсвет не превратился в блеклую полосу на мозаичной стене. Тени шевельнулись — не поймешь, то ли закачался фонарь, то ли женщина из осколков слюды и смальты переступила с ноги на ногу. 

Фразочка из разряда «Ах, этот Алва такой эксцентричный!» сработала как нужно. Салиган чванился: я свой, я, я, я, глядите-ка, понимаю регента с полуслова; вопросов задавать не стал и Эпинэ одернул. Хорошо поступил. Вдруг тот еще брякнул бы: «Герцог, что вы несете?». Или даже: «Шут гороховый, где вы были, когда я один отдувался в Олларии?». Неудобно вышло бы, как ни крути. 

Создатель, храни подхалимов. 

Рокэ запрокинул голову, с нажимом провел ладонями от лба к подбородку — словно хотел снять прилипшую маску. Или чужую кожу. Снять свое-несвое лицо. В просвете выбитого витража зло и насмешливо золотился Литтэн — звезда философов и священников, будь они не ладны. Звезда дураков и тугодумов. 

Ему всегда сказочно везло на войне: в непроходимых топях находилась твердая тропка, туман надежно прятал передовой отряд, враг терялся, сдавался, отступал, стоило лишь захотеть. Будто его воля была священна для зверя и человека, реки и камня, искры и ветерка. 

Воля короля. Воля императора. Удивительно ли? 

По первости было так приятно считать себя гением, любимцем небес. Но даже в самые беспечные годы Рокэ не пренебрегал рекогносцировкой: под покровом ночи ходил в разведку, изучал позиции дриксов с вершины Манлиева холма, пробирался через болото, кляня камыши и мошек. Вот и сейчас, возглавив не-человеческое воинство, решил сам проверить, как поживают люди. 

Перед кем с охотой распахнут все двери? Кого впустят в круг посвященных? Кому доверят военные тайны? 

Месяц он добирался в столицу. Слушал всех без разбору, пил со всеми подряд, подспудно опасаясь, что его призовут к ответу за Фердинанда, Ракана и Катарину; обвинят в недальновидности, а то и в сговоре с изменниками. Но нет — на богоспасаемый Талиг и королевскую фамилию, кажется, всем было плевать. 

Переезжал из имения в имение, говорил, что хотели слышать, пускал пыль в глаза. Не обещал, не спорил, не возражал, потому что важнее было смотреть и считать: раз — крысиная морда, два — крысиная морда, три, четыре, пять, шесть. Чем сплоченней селились люди, тем быстрее в тенях множились призрачные грызуны. Шестнадцать... Сто шестьдесят... Тысяча шестьсот... 

Однажды чуть не сорвался: когда полоумный Ларак полез просить за племянника. Хотел убить, лишь бы тот заткнулся, не пачкал словами, не кромсал воспаленную рану тупым ножом, но не убил. Наверное, в память о. 

К счастью, насущных дел все еще было слишком много, чтобы раскисать.

***

— Сладкий мир, лакомый кусок. И всем он нужен! 

Бледное, как диск луны, лицо пошло зыбью — лоб рассекло надвое шипастым гребнем, из обнажившихся десен рванули в рост зубы, подбородок усеяли тонкие щупальца. 

Рокэ отшатнулся, но чудовище не спешило нападать — оно застыло, будто предлагая полюбоваться собой. Твари, наблюдавшие за встречей от колонн-сталактитов, прянули к озеру, сгрудились, словно облепили кого-то. Испугались? Но они должны быть привычны к подобным зрелищам. 

Вода позади кучи малы мягко светилась лиловым, выставляя напоказ то горб, то хвост, то лишнюю ногу. Похожие и непохожие на людей, — определенно, в легенде Карлоса они выглядели куда страшнее. Как и в детских фантазиях Рокэ. Что поделаешь, все жуткое теряет шарм, стоит поярче зажечь лампу. 

Неужели они так примитивны, что не понимают — Синеглазая злится не на сородичей, а на пришельца? 

Нет. Неужели среди этих полуживотных есть кто-то, по силе равный богине? Самой сестре Смерти? 

— Сестра... прошу вас, сохраняйте хладнокровие, — произнес Рокэ. — Если вам и правда нужна моя помощь. 

Тварь смерила его взглядом, какого мог бы удостоиться заговоривший на вертеле каплун. Рокэ приподнял уголки губ: с дамой нужно быть галантным, пусть даже она ест таких, как ты, на завтрак, обед и ужин. 

Кажется, тактика сработала — на месте монстра вновь стояла женщина, похожая на него самого, как отражение из колдовского зеркала. Поигрывала краем накидки, хмурилась — назревшая буря выплеснула себя в разрядах сухой грозы. 

Твари опасливо вернулись к соляным колоннам — любопытство пересилило страх. Спрятались за белесыми наплывами, повысовывали головы. Красавцы, как на подбор: у кого — третий глаз, у кого — жабий рот, у кого — лисьи уши. И на добрую сотню наблюдателей — только двое или трое с ясным взглядом. Любопытно, что самый разумный вид имели твари с лиловыми глазами, радужки прочих были черными, как небо южной ночи. 

«Сам-то небось из-за кошкиного свечения синюшный, как трехнедельный покойник, а туда же — нос воротить». 

— Расскажите мне об этом мире то, чего я не знаю, — Рокэ попытался вывести разговор из тупика. 

Синеглазая молчала. Собиралась с мыслями? Сквозь проем кристаллической арки Рокэ попытался рассмотреть ее соперницу — ту, у кого минуту назад твари искали защиты. 

На берегу светящегося озера сидел «он», а не «она». Конечно, рассуждать о поле существ со столь хаотичной анатомией было рискованно, но со спины тварь выглядела как обычный парнишка — русый затылок, широкие плечи, подобранные под себя ноги; разве что, вместо серого паутинчатого балахона, в которые кутались здешние обитатели, он носил настоящие рубаху и штаны. 

— Однажды этот мир завоевали. Сейчас завоевывают второй раз. Ты об этом знал? — наконец прошипела Синеглазая. 

— Нет, — отозвался Рокэ, не отводя взгляда от согбенной фигурки. 

— В первый раз — четверо. Пришли и обманом загнали нас под землю. Заперли выходы решетками, закляли кровью, — голос Синеглазой дрожал, срываясь на шипение. — Слово «изначальные» тебе о чем-то говорит? 

Рокэ не успел рта раскрыть, как она продолжила, накручивая себя сильнее и сильнее: 

— Это те, кто был здесь испокон веков. С самого начала. Кэртиана — наш мир, а вы его украли! Поработили! Связали его благополучие с четырьмя жалкими жизнями! Объявили себя повелителями стихий! Самозванцы! Мы сгорали живьем, тонули, превращались в камень, навечно застревали в воздушной пелене, невидимой и непроницаемой. Умирали, пытаясь обрести свободу! Мы вырождались и сходили с ума здесь, взаперти, пока вы грелись под нашим солнцем! 

Она затряслась, но в этот раз удержала человеческий облик. 

— Вы способны размножаться в неволе? — скучающе спросил Рокэ. Он смотрел и смотрел, не мог оторваться: нечесанные волосы, белая шея, из-за лилового сияния отливавшая прозеленью, грязный воротник. 

От удара отростком-хлыстом его спасли лишь постоянные тренировки со шпагой — тело шарахнулось в сторону, прежде чем мозг успел осознать, почему свистит рассекаемый воздух. Дама оскорбилась из-за небрежения? Ее можно понять: Чужой знает перед кем выворачиваешь душу (положим, у нее все-таки есть душа), а тебя слушают вполуха и чуть ли не зевают в лицо. 

— Повторять не нужно, — заверил Рокэ. — Я думаю, что достаточно четко уловил вашу мысль. Мы — воры, подонки и мерзавцы, и перед вами в безоплатном долгу. Кто же дерзнул потеснить нас с пьедестала? 

— Кр-р-рысы, — выплюнула она. После рассказа о Четверых Рокэ казалось, невозможно влить в голос больше яда, но Синеглазой это удалось. — Вы их не видите, а они есть. Вгрызаются в суть вещей, людей и всего живого, выедают ее, оставляя пустышки. Я не шевельнула бы и пальцем, чтобы спасти вас от крыс, потому что вы заслуживаете стать едой! Но когда они заполонят весь мир, явится страж Этерны, чтобы уничтожить Кэртиану. 

Страж Этерны? Это что-то новенькое. Впрочем, лучше скрыть свою неосведомленность, Синеглазая и так чувствует себя на коне. 

— Зачем уничтожит?

— Чтобы купировать заразу. 

— Но почему именно уничтожит? Почему не очистит, например? Это же не рационально — запускать болезнь до предела, а потом выжигать все одним махом...

— Некогда мы с Ундом были близки, — она потемнела лицом, — негодяй хорошо постарался, чтобы втереться ко мне в доверие и выведать слабости, но и сам сболтнул кое-чего. О крысах рассказал... И о том, как он и его братья лихо расправляются с зараженными мирами. Они — не лекари, а воины и всем снадобьям предпочитают меч. Мертвецы не болеют. 

— Зато мертвецы отравляют все вокруг. Судя по тому, что крысы благоденствуют, способ стражей не назовешь эффективным. 

Рокэ искоса проверил арку — паренек сидел на прежнем месте, не меняя позы. Должен же он слышать голос, слова, почему не любопытничает, как сородичи? 

— От этих дикарей нечего ждать другого, — Синеглазая опустила веки, словно отгородилась один на один со своей скорбью. — Отнять, разрушить, исковеркать — это им близко. В них нет любви, и никогда не было, посмотреть хотя бы, как они относились к женщинам... беспамятные выродки! Жаль, я слишком поздно поняла. 

— Но если вы рассказываете мне это, значит, способ очистить мир от крыс существует? — зачем-то же она с ним разговаривает, такую особу сложно заподозрить в пустых жалобах на жизнь. 

— Существует, — подтвердила Синеглазая. Спокойная, полная достоинства, не поверишь, что на обратной стороне этой монеты отчеканена шипастая-клыкастая фурия. 

— Какой? — Рокэ предчувствовал, что ответ ему не понравится. 

— Мы займемся этим. Вырежем крыс, пустышек не тронем — пусть угасают сами, мы не будем приближать их срок. 

— А взамен? — спросил Рокэ из исследовательского интереса. Паренек по-прежнему сидел недвижим — исколотые стопы, обтрепанная штанина, мятая складка на рукаве. Может, он околдован? Чтобы не убежал. Хотя куда здесь бежать?.. 

— Взамен все мы окажемся на свободе. Без каких-либо запретов и ограничений, — жестко сказала Синеглазая. 

— И немедленно отомстите людям за плен. Для меня этот вариант ничем не лучше полного уничтожения Кэртианы. К слову, я до сих пор не уверен, что крысы и правда существуют. И что стражи Этерны впрямь уничтожают миры, населенные мыслящими созданиями. 

Синеглазая ощерилась — она была не прочь свершить месть прямо сейчас и первым покарать одного нахального субъекта. Рокэ смерил ее терпеливым взглядом: я понял, что нужен вам, воздержитесь от сцен. 

— Ты увидишь крыс, когда вернешься на поверхность, — проскрежетала она. — Лабиринт необратимо меняет таких, как ты. 

— Увижу, значит, смогу убить, — Рокэ принялся рассуждать вслух, чтобы спровоцировать новый словесный поток. — А потом соберу Повелителей и кровных вассалов, проведу их по Лабиринту, чтобы, обретя новое зрение, мы взялись за дело сообща. 

— Самонадеянный болван! — взвилась Синеглазая, и ее рев многократно отразило эхо. — Сразу видно, чьего ты племени! Ничего не соображаешь — а туда же! Смогу! Смогу! Ничего ты не сможешь, паскудный кусок мяса! 

Лицо и шея Синеглазой остались человеческими, — наверное, чтобы сохранилась способность к речи, — но руки мгновенно увеличились, будто выстрелили вперед, и когти в столовый кинжальчик длиной вспороли камень у ног Рокэ. Он возвел глаза к сводчатому потолку. Просил же воздержаться от сцен! Да, просил мысленно, но вряд ли его разум для заточенной под землю богини — закрытая книга. 

— При всем уважении... сестра, эти демонстрации отнюдь не внушают мне добрых чувств к вам и вашему народу. 

Она полоснула его когтями по ребрам — наотмашь, вдоль, затем наискось. Со скупой, хорошо просчитанной злостью, не стремясь убить, лишь позабавиться и указать зарвавшемуся смертному на его место. А под рукой, как назло, не было Ни шпаги, ни пистолета, чтобы окоротить чудовище. 

Рокэ попытался пригнуться, отпрыгнуть, но Синеглазая была проворнее: куда бы он не отшатывался, напарывался на острый шип. За несколько секунд сорочка превратилась в лоскуты, по животу потекла горячая кровь, дыхание сбилось от боли. Рокэ метнулся — назад и влево, пригнулся за выступ, вдруг не достанет? Достала! Тогда в щель, к воде, к живым щитам, хотя по уму следовало бы бежать во тьму, в коридор, подальше от тварей, которые могли сожрать его без соли и перца, стоило Синеглазой только приказать. Из-под ног во все стороны летела каменная крошка, утробный рык и стук подметок подхватывало гулкое эхо, но Рокэ откуда-то знал, что на берегу, рядом с застывшим пареньком — безопасно. Иллюзия? Внушение Синеглазой? Интересно, если умереть здесь, будет ли эта смерть настоящей? 

— Предположим! — выкрикнул Рокэ, спиной наткнувшись на колонну и едва не потеряв равновесие. Из-за нее донеслось торопливое шарканье — должно быть, наблюдавшая за дракой тварь поспешила сменить укрытие. — Предположим, я не смогу убить ни одну крысу. 

Синеглазая замерла, гневно раздувая ноздри; красные когти с лохмотьями ткани угрожающе зависли у Рокэ над головой. 

— Предположим, я освобожу вас, хоть и не представляю, как это делается, — уже тише продолжил он. — Сперва вы поклянетесь не мстить людям за дела Четверых. А после я проверю, насколько вы уязвимы для человеческого оружия. Вас ведь не затруднит материализовать для меня шпагу или кинжал, сестра? 

«Конечно, опыт, проведенный в условиях Лабиринта, да еще и с наколдованной сталью, все равно нельзя считать чистым, но сейчас важнее заговорить зубы». 

Синеглазая молчала, хотя должна была рвать и метать от его дерзости. Рокэ продолжил увереннее: 

— Предположим, мои условия будут выполнены. Слабо верится, что они, — он развернулся, широким жестом указал на колоннаду и прятавшихся за ней тварей, — достаточно разумны, чтобы долго преследовать одну цель, держать данное слово, уничтожать только тех, кого нужно. 

Синеглазая улыбнулась кротко и нежно, как маленькая девочка, и это было не к добру. Ее руки вернули нормальную длину, чинно скрестились под грудью, между прочим, весьма соблазнительных форм; Рокэ обессиленно привалился к колонне. Почему в пылу драки он считал, что на берегу безопасно? И твари, похоже, ощущали то же самое. 

Синеглазая повела в его сторону раскрытой ладонью, и по телу прокатилась теплая волна, смывшая боль. Заживила раны? Удивительная забота! А могла бы оставить — пусть «паскудный кусок мяса» покорчится, поскулит. Что-то произошло со спиной — по коже пробежали колкие мурашки, будто к давно онемевшему участку возвращалась чувствительность, — но сейчас Рокэ было не до того, чтобы себя обследовать. 

— Ты верно подметил. За минувшие круги искра души угасла почти у всех нас, потому что мы теряем желание жить. Но есть способ заново ее разжечь, — почти спокойно сказала Синеглазая. 

— Я должен спросить «какой»? — приподнял брови Рокэ, когда пауза неприлично затянулась. 

Вместо ответа Синеглазая прошествовала между двух сталактитов, величественная, в шлейфе из серебристо-лиловых лучей. Рокэ пошел следом, наконец уступив силе, которая влекла его на берег помимо воли. Синеглазая остановилась за спиной паренька, пригладила его взлохмаченные волосы... 

И он отмер — но не как пробужденный ото сна человек, а как заводной кавалер, что танцует один и тот же танец на крышке музыкальной шкатулки. Наклонился, зачерпнул полные пригоршни, принялся процеживать в ковшике рук. Светилась не вода, а стеклянистый песок — он задерживался на ладонях, между пальцев просачивались прозрачные капли, запястья глянцево поблескивали. Одно — совершенно обыкновенное, если не считать зеленоватого отсвета на коже, другое — с тонким шрамом от хирургического скальпеля. 

Шея напряглась до дрожи в сведенных мышцах, но от этого не полегчало. На голову Рокэ будто обрушился весь свод земной и свод небесный: его раздавило, расплющило, размазало по камням; сердце вдруг оказалось повсюду: в паху и в горле, в висках и под ложечкой; дышать стало абсолютно невозможно. Легкие заполнил тяжелый железистый дух. 

«Я знал, знал, с самого начала знал, кто это, с первого взгляда, с мельком увиденного вихра», — билось в мозгу. 

«Я знал, нечего сходить с ума». 

Но слова были пустыми — точно незримые крысы успели выгрызть их суть, еще до того как Рокэ вернул связность мыслям. 

Он отступил, чтобы видеть со стороны, а не поверх русой макушки. Руки потянулись дотронуться, убедиться — это не морок, не мираж; ноги ослабели -опуститься рядом, заглянуть в лицо, прочесть в хмуром взгляде хоть упрек, хоть затравленность. Рокэ одернул сам себя: довольно непозволительных чувств перед... 

Синеглазая следила за ним с ленивой усмешкой. 

Он понимал, что она услышит: «Вот мой ошейник и вот поводок, берите, ведите, приказывайте», но не мог молчать: 

— Позвольте узнать, чем вы занимаетесь, герцог Окделл? 

Ричард никак не отреагировал, словно его уши были запечатаны воском. Отыскал в горсти самую крупную, самую яркую песчинку, остальное смыл в набежавшей волне. Слепо пошарил по бурой от крови рубахе, нащупал дыру между ребер и погрузил в нее пальцы. 

Рокэ втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но Ричард как будто ничего не почувствовал: на пальцах алела свежая кровь, он размазал ее по крошечному лиловому кристаллику и остановился, нахмурив светлые брови. Забыл, что делать дальше? 

Тварь с огромным шишковатым рогом заинтересованно обернулась от ближайшей колонны, издала тихий воркующий звук — позвала. И Ричард откликнулся, протянул к ней руки. 

— Ты голодна? Иди ко мне, маленькая, — голос был тихим, умиротворенным, каким Ричард мог бы обращаться к простуженной младшей сестренке. Рокэ никогда прежде такого не слышал. 

Тварь рухнула на четвереньки, подползла к Ричарду, ткнулась в ладони мордой, облизала пальцы, словно пес. Собрала всю кровь и кристалл вместе с ней. В пасти хрустнуло, как хрустит солдатский сухарь, и ее передернуло то ли от боли, то ли от отвращения. 

— Потерпи немного, сейчас все пройдет, — тем же тоном произнес Ричард. 

Тварь истошно взвыла, Ричард притянул несуразную голову себе на колени, потрепал за ухом, утер выступившую из пасти пену собственным рукавом. Принялся уговаривать ее, как хнычущего младенца, даром, что младенец мог одним укусом вырвать его печень, небрежным взмахом — смять ребра, свернуть шею, раскроить череп о камни. 

Сейчас он напоминал того взволнованного мальчишку, который успокаивал охромевшую Сону. Держал ее голову, бормотал ласковую ерунду, гладил по морде, пока из поврежденного копыта доставали осколок картечи. Рокэ наблюдал за ним от палатки, сам не знал почему; скорее подсматривал — за открытым, уязвимым, и когда Ричард это заметил — покраснел до ушей. Будто любить свою лошадь было чем-то постыдным. 

Мучения закончились внезапно: только что тварь выла и дергалась, а вот настороженно подняла голову и остановила на нем, Рокэ, неприязненный взгляд полиловевших глаз. Пристальный взгляд, сосредоточенный взгляд, взгляд мыслящего существа. 

— Тебе легче? — мягко спросил Ричард. Потянулся погладить по щеке — опасно близко от оскаленных челюстей. — Вот видишь, все прошло, я тебя не обманул. 

«Не лезь, не трогай, ты ведь не знаешь, что у нее на уме», — хотел выкрикнуть Рокэ. Как будто он сам знал, право слово. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это никуда не годится, — Ричард обхватил основание шишковатого рога. — Люди так не выглядят. Нужно его убрать. 

Вместо того, чтобы стряхнуть руку или впиться в нее зубами, тварь замерла, зажмурилась. Ее лицо исказила судорога напряжения, и рог начал медленно втягиваться внутрь высокого лба. 

К ним бесшумно приблизились еще трое, из тех, кто явно осознавал что здесь происходит. Вполне человеческой наружности, без заметных изъянов, последнего, разительно похожего на Альдо Ракана, язык не повернулся бы назвать «уродцем». Троица встала цепью, как немой, вечно бдительный караул, между Ричардом и ним, Рокэ. Будто тот был сокровищем, которое нужно охранять днем и ночью. 

— Вот и умница, — Ричард их не заметил или просто не пожелал отвлекаться. Когда рог у пробужденной твари исчез, он искренне улыбнулся. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Я... я... — просипела тварь с непривычки, — я Линкей Пенья, советник императора Анэсти Пышного... 

— Насмотрелся? — прошипела Синеглазая Рокэ на ухо. — Тогда повторю: все мы окажемся на свободе, без каких-либо запретов и ограничений. Это главное условие...

***

«Знаешь, чем усыпано дно этого озера?»

«После смерти в нем оседают души потомков Четверых, вернее... не души, а то, что мы называем сутью, божественной искрой, которая есть у всего живого и неживого. Любимым лакомством крыс». 

«Четверо прошли через костры Этерны, лиловое пламя поселилось в их сердцах, и зачиная вас, они поделились этим пламенем». 

«Мы знали, что покинуть Лабиринт может лишь тот, в ком оно теплится. Жестокая вышла шутка. Мы сторожили озеро с тысячами пропусков на свободу, но не могли взять себе ни одного, потому что жар костров Этерны убивал нас». 

«Мы шли на мыслимые и немыслимые уловки, чтобы заручиться помощью тех, кто попадал сюда. Но усилия были тщетны: даже отбив у проводника душу, мы не могли воздействовать на нее, потому что были слишком живыми. Кое-кто в приступе отчаяния пробовал ловить и глотать искры, пока те не осели на дне озера, но погибал в страшных муках». 

«Верно говорят: побеждает терпеливый. Первый шанс с вассалом Молний мы пустили по ветру. Но через тысячу лет судьба опять смилостивилась: мы заполучили Повелителя Скал. Он не мог жить, потому что получил слишком серьезные раны, он не мог умереть, потому что на его крови держался мир. Он попал в Лабиринт не бесплотной искрой лилового пламени, а человеком. Человеком, которого мы дозвались». 

«Его кровь смягчила жар костров Этерны, и самые смелые из нас получили собственную искру. С какой надеждой они ринулись к выходу из западни! И с каким разочарованием вернулись обратно! Поверх заклятья Четверых один из твоих предков наложил свой запрет, — помнится, это случилось после того, как мы вырвались в Гальтары и немного порезвились. Согласись, трудно осуждать нас за это...» 

«С тех пор мы стали мудрее и впредь не повторим этой ошибки. Хотя бы потому что не сможем: раньше суть эориев тонула в нашем безумии, а теперь в нас не осталось даже его. Мы — чистые листы, где каждый может написать свою повесть. Ты должен снять запрет Эридани Ракана». 

«Должен!» 

«Снять!» 

«Запрет!» 

Рокэ тряхнул головой. Визг Синеглазой резанул уши, стоило вспомнить, на какой ноте они простились. Он нащупал под полой колета плоскую шкатулку для писем, опустил ее на алтарь, в пятно сливочного лунного света, который заливал часовню сквозь щербатые дыры выбитых витражей. Эпинэ и Салиган, возвращаясь, непременно заметят. Теперь, кажется, все. 

Месяц он добирался до столицы. Взвешивал «за» и «против»: уступить, не уступить, поверить, не поверить? Как обезопасить людей? Чем связать тварей? 

Воистину, Литтэн — его звезда. 

В придорожном трактире между Лэ и Шевр-Нуар призрачная крыса прыгнула на ногу девушки, разносившей вино. Полезла вверх, мелко перебирая лапками; скрылась под холщовой юбкой и вынырнула из выреза платья на груди. Широко раскрытыми глазами Рокэ следил, как она принюхалась, ощерила желтые зубы и погрузила морду в человеческую плоть. Как лицо девушки исказилось, и она с размаху опустила полный кувшин на голову ближайшего выпивохи, будто ей было больно — невыразимо больно, вселенски больно, больно до слез и разорванных жил, — но она сама того не осознавала и хотела лишь, чтобы окружающие страдали с ней наравне. Вокруг загрохотали лавки, зазвенели ножи, закричали: «Взбесилась, взбесилась, вяжите ее!», а он, регент, король и император, просто сидел и смотрел, захлебываясь в волнах беспомощности. 

Что же, пусть он совершит глупость, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Тварей хотя бы можно убить, да и запереть в первом попавшемся подземелье — с чем справился Эридани Ракан, справится и его последнее отродье. Вряд ли ритуалы Четверых чрезмерно сложны, ведь память людская коротка, как заячий хвост, Ушедшие не могли всерьез на нее полагаться. 

А если во время рейда против крыс твари выйдут из-под контроля... значит, от проклятия не уйдешь. Слава человека, который освободил толпу кровожадных чудовищ, точно превзойдет в веках деяния эпиарха Ринальди, похитителя, насильника и мучителя несчастной Беатрисы. 

Рокэ спустился на пролет, глянул за угол, где тусклыми полосами скатывались вниз ступени, для верности мысленно приказал Эпинэ и Салигану не торопиться и не обращать внимания на шум. Извлек из ножен кинжал, сделал глубокий надрез на ладони. Подождал, пока на серый мрамор закапает кровь, приложил руку к мозаичной руке синеглазой женщины, словно перехватывал ее в танце; затем тихо, но отчетливо произнес: 

— Я позволяю вам выйти. 

Осколки слюды и смальты затеплились, засветились — между пальцев брызнули лиловые лучи, будто он зажимал источник, бьющий из-под земли. Свечение ширилось, растекалось, пока на стене не вспыхнула арка. В ней показался черный силуэт, и Рокэ посторонился с пути первопроходца. 

Твари вываливались на ступени, как узники, которых выталкивали в тюремный дворик прямо из тесного ублиетта: сперва застывали в недоверии, осоловело моргали, жадно втягивали холодный воздух осенней ночи, забыв, что одеты не по погоде и совсем не обуты; таращились вверх, где мягко серебрился выход из усыпальницы в часовню. Они будто старались вобрать каждый цвет, звук, запах, текстуру — всю новизну открывшегося перед ними мира, и это было до закатных кошек понятно, особенно тому, кто провел в Багерлее отнюдь не лучшие месяцы своей жизни. 

Рокэ ожидал повстречать старых знакомцев: господ Третий Глаз, Жабий Рот и Лисьи Уши; кривых, хромых, горбатых, но из арки появлялись сплошь живые копии гальтарских скульптур. Кое-кто носил бороду, кое-кто обзавелся солидным брюшком, кое-кто имел ноги прирожденного кавалериста, только лица несли отпечаток божественной родословной. Верно, искры заставили тварей изменить облик в угоду прежним хозяевам. 

Конечно, он напрягал глаза не из пустого любопытства. Искал, опасаясь даже мысленно произнести, кого именно; присматривался к русоволосым великанам, но всякий раз обманывался: слишком стар, слишком кряжист, не он, не он, опять не он. 

И каждое «не он» прибивало Рокэ к земле, выдергивало из груди струну, обнажало то, что он прятал. От всех. От себя. 

Арка потускнела, расплылась, как акварель под дождем, выпустив последнего. Смуглого, черноволосого, не мужчину, скорее юношу, у которого пока толком усы не растут. Еще один из дома Ветра... Рокэ смотрел на него и мимо него, в лиловый, гаснущий проем, про себя повторяя на каждый удар пульса: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». 

Но на мозаичной стене проступила надменная улыбка. Женщина из осколков слюды и смальты не желала делиться добычей. 

Она обманула его. Обманула. Обманула... 

Юнец сполз на ступени, будто его не держали ноги, счастливо расхохотался. Тишина наполнилась шепотками, всхлипами, шлепаньем босых ног; короткие жалобы на высоком гальтарском перемежались талигойской руганью времен Франциска и фразами на гортанных наречиях. Снизу донесся звон шпор, зацокали окованные сапоги, — видимо, любопытство Эпинэ и Салигана пересилило приказ... 

Рокэ осознавал это сквозь звенящее марево, сквозь дымку, которая заволакивает взгляд человека на голой скале посреди океана. Спасительный корабль помаячил черной точкой на горизонте и растворился в синеве, оставив скитальцу сорванный голос и соль отчаяния. Ему — быть одному, быть одному всегда... 

— Рокэ? — Эпинэ выглянул из-за поворота и застыл — будто муха налетела на стекло. 

— Мы в западне? — деловито осведомился Салиган. — Хоть режьте, но вид этих господ мне не нравится. Откуда они взялись? И почему так художественно не одеты? 

Хоть режьте?.. Вот что нужно сделать. Может, кровь засохла? Исчерпала свою силу? Нужно еще раз разрезать руку и открыть проход в Лабиринт. 

— Рокэ? — неожиданно звонко заговорил смуглый юнец. — Какое смешное имя. Как у моего мелкого братишки. 

Рокэ крепко зажмурился, сказал себе: «Все потом» и отлепился от холодной стены. Салиган как раз поднял повыше фонарь, чтобы оценить число противников, твари тоже притихли, изучая пришельцев; в распахнутых лиловых глазах отражались желтые огоньки. 

Юнец распрямился, худощавый, тонкокостный, гибкий — точно дельфин в пенных водах; посмотрел открыто и прямо, как человек, в жизни не державший камня за пазухой. Округлил губы в беззвучном «О-о-о-о», выкатил большие глаза, выставил ладони перед собой, словно хотел помахать перед лицом: «Развейся, призрак». 

— Карлито? — спросил Рокэ неверяще. Острый подбородок, горбинка на носу, брови и лоб как у отца... 

— Это ты, плакса? — с нервным смешком отозвался брат. — Каким ты сделался стариканом! С ума сойти! А ресницы девчоночьи. Говорил же, реветь надо меньше. 

Радость оглушила, радость, которой не ждал даже в самых смелых мечтах. Часть Рокэ по-прежнему оставалась в Лабиринте, на берегу лилового озера, и эта часть, отрубленная по живому, неодолимо тянула к себе, но ему стало легче, словно к ранам приложили холодное и одновременно омыли теплой водой. Карлито был здесь — с широким сердцем и широкой улыбкой, полными карманами шуток и пригоршнями веселых затей. Добрый, надежный, простой. Получивший новую жизнь, годившийся ему в сыновья. Карлито нельзя было бросать даже ради отрубленной части себя. 

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Эпинэ, но Рокэ его едва слышал. 

Они с Карлито бросились навстречу друг другу, обнялись — сколько тысяч лет он никого не обнимал, не хлопал по спине? До хруста ребер и спертого в груди дыхания, наслаждаясь близостью родного человека. 

...твари. 

Хотя внешнее сходство поражало: настоящая кожа, настоящие мурашки на замерзшем плече, настоящие кудри до лопаток. И о девчоночьих ресницах кое-кому было бы лучше помалкивать. 

А если это манипуляция? Тонкий расчет, чтобы усыпить его бдительность? Если Синеглазая рассудила, что воскресшего брата он не убьет — просто не поднимется рука, что бы тот ни творил. Или все же поднимется?.. 

Очерствел ли он настолько, чтобы подпустить к себе Карлито? Сможет ли быть беспристрастным, если потребуется? Отдать приказ на ликвидацию опасного существа? 

Пройти тот же путь по раскаленным углям, какой прошел после ссылки Ричарда. Только здесь будет острее и хуже, ведь Ричарду он, по крайней мере, старался сохранить жизнь, а с тварью не получится проявить слабость. 

— Эй, ты чего напрягся? — хмыкнул Карлито. — Рассказывай. Женат? Сколько детей? Как отец? 

— Попозже расскажу, — выдавил из себя Рокэ.

***

За полтора года в подземной зале с соляными колоннами не изменилось ничего и вместе с тем изменилось все. Так же сияла вода, так же дробились в сталактитах лиловые блики, но воздух отсырел и стал затхлым, эхо набросилось на звук его шагов, как заскучавший котенок — на оброненный каштан. 

Синеглазой не было видно. Затосковала и теперь наблюдает за сородичами с какой-нибудь фрески? Зато одинокую фигуру на берегу Рокэ приметил издали. 

— Знаешь, а ты мне брата вернул, — он опустился на камни рядом с Ричардом, пристроил у бедра звякнувшую сумку. — Правда, официально он считается моим сыном, который до двадцати лет воспитывался в Багряных землях. Чтобы вопросов было поменьше. 

Ричард никак не отреагировал, он, кажется, и не дышал вовсе — таращился неподвижными глазами в пустоту, сложив руки на коленях. 

Рокэ это не обескуражило: 

— Дерзит мне все время. А пробую осадить, в деньгах урезать — угрожает рассказать, как я в детстве песок ел, или другие... компрометирующие случаи. Хорошо пристроился, словом. 

Он развязал сумку, извлек крошечное зеркальце и поднес его к губам Ричарда. Тот ожидаемо не шелохнулся. 

— И если вдруг ты беспокоился: остальные тоже живут неплохо, после того как мы крыс уничтожили. Хотя тяжело им поначалу пришлось, врать не стану. 

Так и есть — не дышит. Рокэ попытался отыскать на теплой шее артерию, но не смог — пульс не прощупывался по обеим сторонам от гортани. Он взял Ричарда за руку, подержал на весу и выпустил — та безвольно упала на бедро. Хвала Создателю, не окоченел... 

— Тяжело из императорских советников и великих полководцев падать до беззвестных помещиков в надорской глуши... Но что поделаешь, не с руки мне возвышать людей с улицы, ызарги и так шепчутся по всем углам: регент чужак, дикарь, где его носило, когда страну раздирали на куски. 

Оставалась последняя проверка. Рокэ заколебался — Создатель, да ведь Ричард это проделывал сам с собой! — но вдруг ему будет больно? Вдруг где-то глубоко он способен чувствовать? Что же, бывает необходимая боль. 

— Поэтому и наградил я их скромно. Ничего, примелькаются, обзаведутся связями, врастут в наш мир, тогда и о приличных должностях можно будет говорить. 

Он распорол кинжалом заскорузлую рубашку Ричарда. Поморщился, но пересилил себя и погрузил в открытую рану тонкий пинцет. Извлек, поднес к самому носу. Кровь на металле была свежей. 

Как там говорила Синеглазая? Он не мог жить и не мог умереть, потому попал в Лабиринт человеком. Интересно, почему она не залечила его рану? Не смогла? Не-жизнь и не-смерть Повелителя Скал будет поддерживать сама Кэртиана, — значит, своими попытками исцелить Ричарда он, Рокэ, точно ничего не испортит. 

— И знаешь, что я подумал? Несправедливо выходит: изначальные твари живут припеваючи, а ты, кто подарил им второй шанс, коротаешь дни под землей. 

Рокэ достал из сумки чистую тряпицу, расстелил, разложил на ней хирургические инструменты, откупорил бутыль с касерой. Раскрыл морисские книги на страницах, которые за прошедшие месяцы зазубрил едва ли не наизусть. Посмотрел на Ричарда, неподвижного и безучастного. Поддерживая под голову, уложил на камни.

И, мысленно приказав ему поправляться, взялся за щипцы для извлечения пуль.


End file.
